thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reg Monroe (TV Series)
Reg Monroe is a survivor in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, where he lives with his wife, Deanna, and their two sons, Spencer and Aiden. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Nothing is known about Reg's life before or after the outbreak started except that he lived in Ohio, had two sons Aiden and Spencer, is married to Deanna Monroe, and was a professor of architecture. Reg is cultured, wise, gentle and well educated. He's also reasonable and very respectful. Post-Apocalypse Reg and his family tried to return to Ohio as the outbreak started, but was directed to Alexandria by the U.S. Army. After the Army failed to show up, Reg and his sons started to build a wall around the community using materials from a nearby shopping mall under construction. When other people joined the community, they had enough manpower to finish the construction of the walls. Season 5 "Forget" Deanna introduces Rick Grimes to her husband at the party, where he offers him a drink. Rick hesitates at first, but ultimately accepts Reg's offer. Later, he can be seen talking to Erin as newcomer Sasha Williams is overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the party. "Spend" Reg is called by newcomer Noah to meet him in the early morning, before a supply run. He agrees and meets with the boy, bringing him breakfast. During the meeting, Reg is surprised to learn that Noah wants him to teach him about architecture, and that he fears the walls can be knocked in or worse. When Noah says he wants to help the community grow by constructing buildings, Reg agrees in teaching him and passes his notebook to Noah, telling him to write down everything that happens, explaining that he does the same. Reg is later seen with his wife Deanna, watching as their son Aiden goes on a run with his scout team and Eugene Porter. "Try" Reg is seen with Spencer and Deanna as they listen to one of Aiden's track CDs, depressed over Aiden's death. Reg is later seen yelling for Deanna when Pete Anderson and Rick's fight escalates to them fighting in the middle of the town square. "Conquer" Reg is seen alongside Maggie Greene and Deanna while Maggie is trying to convince Deanna that Rick does not mean any harm to the community. Reg attempts to assure Deanna that Maggie is telling the truth and, later after the conversation, tells Maggie that he will do anything that he can to help Maggie convince Deanna that the community needs Rick to survive. Reg appears alongside the rest of the community during the town meeting, joining in on discussing the topic of what Rick the day before. He remains silent as Deanna's and Rick's groups debate on a solution. Soon after Rick trudges in the midst of the meeting with a walker's corpse and informs everyone of the unlocked gates, a drunken Pete appears, brandishing Michonne's katana. Reg rushes towards him, trying to prevent another confrontation, only to be slashed through the throat as Pete shoves him away. Deanna appears to be shocked, and cradles his body whilst screaming his name. Reg dies in her arms as he chokes to death from his own blood. She then gives Rick the order to execute Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Although covered up, Reg's corpse is seen in the beginning of the episode being brought to the graveyard by Abraham Ford. Abraham takes out a bottle of alcohol, takes a sip himself, and then pours a little onto Reg's tarp-covered body in his memory. He is later seen being buried in the Alexandria graveyard by Fr. Gabriel Stokes and Tobin. Death Killed By *Pete Anderson (Accidental, Alive) *Abraham Ford (Before Reanimation, Off-screen) When Reg tries to stop Pete from killing Rick, Pete swings to the side and accidentally slices Reg's throat open with Michonne's katana. He chokes on his own blood and dies in Deanna's arms seconds later. Deanna, distraught by this, soon gives Rick the go-ahead for Pete's execution. Sometime after, Reg is put down off-screen by Abraham. He is later put down and buried in the Alexandria graveyard by Gabriel and Tobin. Relationships Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reg has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" *"Spend" *"Try" *"Conquer" Season 6 *"First Time Again (Corpse) Trivia *Reg is the first member of Alexandria to be directly killed by a living person. *It has been confirmed on Twitter by Steve Coulter that Abraham was the one to put Reg down before he could turn.